1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a luggage carrier for/on a two-wheeled vehicle, having a container with two compartments located on both sides of a wheel case and extending on both sides of a wheel, and secured on one side to a vehicle frame and supported on the other in the wheel hub region, and whose container opening, which is at the top, is sealed by a lid.
2. Summary and Objectives of the Invention
The object of the invention is to improve a luggage carrier designed in the manner mentioned at the outset and known in this species from German Utility Model DE-GM 87 09 070 such that the luggage carrier can easily be converted to a safe child seat, in which process the position of the lid is changed simply with respect to the container, and securely fixed in the seat position.
In connection with this convertability into a child seat, the luggage carrier is intended to
a) have a container embodied in a stable manner; PA1 b) permit a variable fastening to various two-wheeled vehicles; PA1 c) effect a secure upright position of the parked two-wheeled vehicle; PA1 d) have a simply designed, easy-to-handle and safe belt lock for different safety belts disposed on and to be secured to the luggage carrier and seat; PA1 e) have a lock that cooperates with a security cable of variable length to safeguard against theft; and PA1 f) have a weatherproof canopy that can be simply and detachably secured to the luggage carrier and protects the child against outdoor elements while providing good ventilation with the child seat.
The luggage carrier of the invention offers a large receiving and stowing capacity for items of all kinds, both in its hollow space as well as on its lid, and can be easily converted by simple means into a child seat, wherein the lid in the form of a seat shell is securely fixed with respect to the container by means of support and bearing surfaces, a safety fitting and tension belts.
The load forces of the seat are introduced and distributed into the container over a large surface, via the support and bearing surfaces, the fitting and the belts.
Moreover, the advantageously disposed stand can be seated to pivot with little effort into the respective position on the container, exhibits a simple securing to the container when not in use and a highly advantageous support position when in the upright position, and in this way the load forces are likewise introduced into the container side walls over a large surface and distributed.
Furthermore, the belts are equipped with simple, easy-to-handle and extremely safe belt locks (belt straps and fitting elements into which these are inserted), and the luggage carrier is equipped with a safe and practical lid lock and detachable weatherproof canopy.